Submission
by kimmieshego
Summary: Kim starts to realize her true feelings for her arch nemesis and her growing need to belong.  Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

It was your average morning as Kim Possible woke to the sound of sizzling bacon coming from the kitchen. She slowly rose from bed and headed for the bathroom. It had been a rough week for the teenage hero. First Drakken had attempted to take over Iceland with the help of DnAmy. The two decided that the best way to do that was use mutant polar bear skunk crossbreeds. Needless to say Kim still didn't smell right. The other event occurred when Monkey Fistdecided to steal the rare mystical monkey talisman of kahnshara from the British Museum. This had ended with Monkey Fist in handcuffs but sadly Kim ended up covered in monkey shit. This only added to Kim's smell and frustration.

After taking a very long shower, most of which Kim just pored cleansing soap over her lean torso, She headed down Stairs.

Just as she was at the bottom she heard her mother yell

"Kimmie time for breakfest. You start your Junior year today so you need to get up now"

All Kim could do was groan in response to this. She walked into the kitchen to see her mother, Ann Marie Possible, standing at the stove in her trademark white smock. Ann Possible was a respected neurosurgeon and a valedictorian Graduate of University of Upperton's world renowned medical division. Kim was sitting in her chair stareing off into space when suddenly she was started when her mother set a plate with a bacon omlet in front of her. Kim stared at her omlet for about 3 minutes before slowly eating it.

As Kim went back up stairs to get dressed for school she thought back to all the events of the summer. This summer had been great to start with. First of all her best friend Monique had gotten a job at the local mall's Club Banana. This got Kim the 20% employee discount from her friend. Next Kim had led the the Middleton High Cheerleading squad to the State Cheer Finals. The team had finished 3rd the highest ranking in school history. Kim herself was really proud of this accomplishment but it was there that things began to go downhill for the petite hero.

Kim had been in the showers with the other girls after their final competition and the trophy ceremony. As she showered she glanced over to Bonnie Rockwaller who was next to her. As Kim glanced over she found her eyes drawn to Bonnie's perfect breasts. All she could do was stare for almost 10 seconds before she managed to tear her eyes away from her high school nemesis. Kim wondered what it had meant but shrugged it off as simple jealousy that she wasn't as well endowed. Later that night though that all changed. As Kim lay in her hotel bed all she could think or see were Bonnies Tits swinging back and forth in her mind. Kim attempted to put the thought out of her mind but it drifted back every time. The next thing she knew she was beginning to wonder what her other female friends looked like naked.

"what in the world am I thinking" Kim muttered to herself softly. Suddenly from her bag came the familer BEEP BEEP BEEP of her communicator. Reaching down Kim grabbed the device.

"whats the sitch wade" she asked to the black boy that appeared on the screen before her.

"Draken and Shego are up to something in their lair" Said the boy "All I know is that there is a lot of energy discharged going on in their.

Ride Wade" Kim whispered. "at the front door of the hotel" Wade Replied

Kim grabbed her misson clothes threw them on and raced down to the lobby. Stepping outside the door she was shocked to see a Global Justice HoverCopter in front of her. Quickly shaking her head Kim rushed to the Copter and jumped aboard. The pilot turned and said, "welcome aboard Ms. Possible ill have you at Drakkens Lair in no time" "thanks" replied Kim with a smile. 25 minutes later the hover copter set down among some trees about a mile away from Drakkens Lair.

Quietly Kim snuck closer to the lair looking for any entrance or weakness she could use to gain entry. Spotting a ventilation cover she quickly rushed over and removed it. Climbing through the ventilation ducks silently was no easy task and she found herself making to much noise.

"why are ventilation ducts always made outa the loudest metal I mean cmon, jesus" muttered Kim. She dropped out of the shute into a hallway and quickly ducked into a room to let a group of Drakken's red clad synthodrones walk past. Looking around the room she quickly realized where she was. It was so apparent as the black walls with green trim came into focus. A bed with black satin sheets and a green and black comforter. A desk with a computer on one wall, a giant 72 inch LCD Samsung TV hung on one wall connected to a Play Station 3. And Finally a door to another room containing another TV and a hot tub. And thoughts of Shego made Kim shiver. She could never figure the green skinned women out. Shego was an amazing fighter better than Kim ever would be she knew but yet she won and it really confused her. Shaking her head Kim snuck out of the room and headed toward the main room.

Shego and Drakken were in the main room and as she approached she could hear Shego yelling. "NO YOU BIG BLUE DOLT IM NOT GOING TO ALLOW YOU TO CLONE ME JESUS READ THE FUCKING CONTRACT YOU SIGNED U PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A MAD SCIENTIST" Grumbling Shego marched out of the room passing Kim as she did "hey princess" she grumbled "I pushed the self distruct on the cloning vat machineinator thing so its all good" and with that she headed off to her room. Kim stood their for about 2 minutes just trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. Quickly she made sure the machine was indeed destroyed then rushed after Shego. Arriving at her room Kim quietly knocked. After a few seconds came a reply "cmon on Kimmie I don't bite….hard" Kim slowly entered the room to see Shego had changed into a black g-string bikini. She just stood there and stared open mouthed looking at Shego. Kim took in her long toned legs up to her hips over her flat sexy stomach to her full perfect breasts and back down again. This lasted for about 3 minutes till Shego's laughing brought Kim out of her daydream.

:Enjoying the view Kimmie" laughed Shego "NO" Yelled Kim blushing deep red "I just wanted to see that ur ok and now that I know youareigottagobye" She finished in a rush and ran out the door. Realizing she had missed all of school that day Kim groaned and grabbed her communicator "Wade I need ride back home"

Upon arriving at home Kim headed up to her room to try to figure out everything that had been happening with her recently. Her dreams of late had started staring girls. She had started researching online hoping it wasn't what she thought it was but that had only brought more problems when reading about others who had gone into bdsm and willing slavery to another woman. While her mind told her this was wrong and disgusting she always felt secually excited when these thoughts hit her. She shook her head "_Im not a submissive_" she thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

That night however Kim found herself tossing and turning as all she could think of was Shego. So she decided to start from the beginning. Back when Kim was little she had followed the exploits of team go. She had especially liked Shego. Shego was only 15 and yet she was a superhero. Being only 12 at the time she yet to start saving the world but followed her favorite heroine. Her room had a huge signed poster of Shego herself in it at that time and although she would admit it to no one she still had that poster on her closet wall. 3 years later things changed. She remembered the night that had all gone downhill, it was the same night she had returned from her first mission of saving a rare cuddle buddy and its owner from the cuddle buddies protection security grid. She had sat down to watch the news and was shocked as the reporter came on. "Terrible news for Go City and the world at large ladies and gentleman. Shego formally of Team Go has turned to evil. It turns out that she has been behind a rash of thieveries over the last 6 months during her supposed leave of absence." Kim had sat on the couch and stared then rushed to her room torn her poster down and jumped on her bed and cried into her pandaroo for hours. Her next mission had been bad. When wade came on the communicator and said Shego was mission Kim had pretended not to know her but deep inside she felt like her insides were being ripped apart. She had always wanted to meet her hero but not like this. Fighting her had been tough way too tough. Shego just grinned that trademark grin Kim had always seen her wear on TV. Then came the pet names on later missions this made Kim very curious. Was Shego just trying to mess with her or what.

Snapping back to the present Kim felt no more in control of her new thoughts and feelings than she had been before. She thought of all the guys she had dated. First she had wanted to try a kiss so her and so she had been with a good friend named Walter Nelson. She had asked him to kiss her but that had ended in disaster with braces stuck together, laughing parents, and finally a laughing orthodontist. Josh Mankey came next she liked him didn't she? Thinking on it though was differenent. "_I mean he is sooo cute isn't he or am I just confused_" she thought "_but if I liked him why did I just get all nervous I mean im never nervous why was I there. Was it a sign. Do I only like him because as a girl society has told me that's who I should like. I mean ive always noticed girls but that's just seeing what they look like compared to me._" Then a horrible thought occurred to her. "_wait when did I start liking Josh_" she wondered, "_wait I know its when Bonnie decided she liked him_" This brought her up short "_wait do I only go after Josh to out shine Bonnie_" she wondered. "_I mean sure he is attractive by definition but what do I really like about him_." she questioned herself. The conclusion was quite scary too her. "_o my god I don't like him like that I was living a lie just to be better than Bonnie. It must have been my kimness_.

This new revelation shocked Kim to her core. "_ok so I don't like Josh maybe I like another guy_" she decided "_Wait what about ummm Hirotaka wait no that was because Bonnie showed some interest in him and that led to me fighting with Monique." "OK there has to be one guy I like_" She thought but for the life of her she couldn't think of a one. "_ok_" thought Kim "_so maybe I don't like guys maybe im a a a a lesbian_" This hit her all at once. All of her memories of looking at Bonnie Tara or another of the cheerleaders in the showers, her reaction to Shego in the bikini, and her lack of real attraction to men all seemed to confirm the realization. She looked over at the clock and seeing it only read 9:16 she quickly rushed downstairs to see if her mother was still awake. Kim despretly needed someone to talk to and Monique was grounded. She knew Ron wouldn't understand and that left one Mrs. Dr. Possible to talk to. She quietly went into her mothers home office and seeing her there sat down in one of the chairs.

Anne looked up from her work seeing her daughter sitting there wringing her hands and looking quite flustered. Quickly standing up Anne rushed over to Kim and wrapped her arms around her. "whats wrong sweetie" she asked concern filling her voice. Kim looked up at her mother and said "mom I think" pausing for along moment then suddenly bursting into tears kim sobbed "." she mumbled quickly through her tears. Anne sat there, holding her daughter, stunned. She knew Kim handt had that much success with boys but how was she sure she was a lesbian. "Kim, honey" why do you think that" she asked. "buh because I realized the only guys ive ever seemed to like ive only liked because Bonnie did and I had to get them before she did" cried Kim "ive always noticed other girls but always thought that it was because I didn't have big boobs like them or something. But now I realize I was just lieing to myself I …. im gay mom a dyke a lesbian and o god I don't know what to do." Looking up at her mother through her tears she asked "You don't hate me do you mom" Kim steeled herself to the reply hoping against all odds her mother wouldn't grab her drag her to the front door and throw her out of the house for being some sort of abomination in her eyes. "id never hate you Bubblebut" said Anne "I will always love you and if you're a lesbian I promise to support who you are." Kim smiled at her mom and said "thanks so much mom I love you" With that Kim climbed up the stairs and fell into a sound sleep with a small smile on her face.

her dreams that night only seemed to confirm her realization.

**Kims Dream**

Slowly Kim drifted down to dreamland. Slowly Kim awoke in dreamland. Looking around she realized she was in Shegos bedroom only this time she was clad in a tight leather outfit with a spiked collar around her neck looking down at the collar she saw the words Shego's Property Kim Possible. Then Suddenly the door opened and in walked Shego clad in her usual green and black outfit. And Suddenly she heard a crash

**Reality**

Kim awake with a start covered in sweat. Looking around she realized she had fallen off her bed. As she climbed back in bed she thought back on her dream. "do I really want all that I mean I just came to terms with my sexuality and now im dreaming of belonging to Shego what is wrong with me." Kim shook her head and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**And that's Chapter 2 folks im not that happy with it but I hope u enjoy and please read and review. **

KimmieShego.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning she awoke to her alarm and rushed downstairs to grab breakfast. Later as she arrived in school Kim nearly had a heart attack when Bonnie bumped into her as she was entering the building. "watch were your going Kim" growled Bonnie. "not today Bonnie" said Kim "well look at the red headed slut getting her panties in a bunch" laughed Bonnie. Kim felt her anger rising but suppressed it trying to continue to be the better person. "I refuse to listen to your filth today Bonnie" replied Kim. And with that she walked off leaving a confused Bonnie in her wake. Arriving at her locker Kim put in the combination and opened the door to reveal the computer. As she was reaching for her books however her eyes were drawn to the picture of Shego she kept there. It had changed from the colored mugshot to one of Shego clad in her black bikini laying on her bed a finger in her mouth all while smirking. It seemed as if she was drawing Kim into the picture itself as she stared. Just as she was about to lean in and try to dive into the pic she was shocked out of her trance by a certain blonde haired best friend. "HEY KIM" yelled Ron Stoppable as he came running up to the locker only to skid to a halt at seeing the picture. "Holy crap is that Shego?" he asked. All Kim could do in response was nod her head still partially stunned. "does she like me" wondered Kim. "I mean sure ive been having those dreams but still its not always her but wow if she likes me what then." she asked herself. "what do I do if she does I mean she is my nemesis" Suddenly the computer blinked to life and Wade appeared on the screen. "hiya Kim" said the pre-teen genius. "Hi Wade what's up" replied Kim. "Looks like Dementor is on the move he apparently stole the Thought Nuetronilizer Mark 2.5" he said. "wait didn't we rescue something like that before asked Kim" "well you rescued something like that before but this is a completely different device despite having the familiar name" Replied Wade. "But this device can read minds. Somehow it takes the messages from the neural network that is the brain and converts those electrical charges into waves kind of like how satellite television sends waves out that end up as pictures on the screen." "Oh" was all Kim could say to that "well I better get it back, you got a ride for me?" She asked. "You betcha Kim" replied the boy genius. "Just head outside and it should be there."

Kim and Ron rushed outside and jumped aboard the helicopter awaiting them there. About twenty minutes later they were over the headquaters of Dementor. "Thanks for the ride Capitan Malone" Yelled Kim" "Not a problem after you saved me and my squadron from that mutant robotic dinosaur in Las Vegas" he replied. "Oh it was no big" Laughed Kim. "who knew that it would trip over my grappling hook line and into the Bellagio's Fountain pool." And with that Kim waved goodbye and pushed Ron out of the plane as she clipped her parachute on and jumped after him. "Landing in the snow around Dementor's lair Kim looked up to see "Hey wait a minute" she said. "this isn't a lair it's a ski resort." with that the communicator hummed to life and she quickly glared down at the face on the screen. "Ok Wade what gives?" she asked. "well um Kim it turns out that well you see that well uhhhhhh the government misplaced the device and dementor was the one who usually steals from this part of the military so they made him a scapegoat and gave me false cordinates later on." said Wade, "well that's really stupid but then stupidity happens in all governments," "anyway as long as I am here im going to relax I saw a spa over there and id like you to hook me up with a reservation Wade I need to relax. "You got it Kim" Said Wade and turned the signal off.

Kim smiled to herself and walked in the front door of the spa. "Hi im Kim Possible. I should have a reservation" Said Kim to Amber the receptionist. "ah yes here you are Ms. Possible." she said. "here is your pass and wristband and please enjoy your stay at our luxurious spa." "oh im sure I will" grinned Kim. "Oh miss one more thing your private room for the day will not actually be private due to an overbooking issue. We are not sure how that happened, I hope that will be ok?" _"Wade" _thought Kim "_bet he booked me in a full up spa wooohoooo" "_That will be just fine sir thank you" She replied. Kim walked down the row of doors looking for her room and was looking forward to showering then sinking into a warm hot tub of mud and finally moving on to a massage. Arriving at door 7 Kim stuck her key in the handle and opened the door. She quietly stepped, closed the door, and turned around only to receive the shock of her life.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" screamed a naked women. _"wait green naked woman" _thought Kim. Then it hit her. "WHAT THE FUCK. Wait kimmie is that you?" asked Shego after grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself, but not before giving Kim an unintentional show. All Kim could do was mumble out an incoherent sentence as images of a naked Shego ran through her mind. "_I did not see Shego naked. Ok so maybe I did but no way did I like it that is so freakishly wrong sick." _she thought. "_but then if I didn't like it why cant I stop thinking about it and why in the name of the naco do I feel like I kind of want to see her like that again" I mean sure im a lesbian but still its Shego I think its all pent up emotions from our fights. _While Kim was running all this through her head she didn't notice Shego decide to blow it off and move to the mud tub and slowly take her towel off and sink into it. "You gonna stand there and enjoy the wonderful view of the wall there princess" laughed Shego. Kim snapped her head up at that and then felt herself go red as a tomato. "_OMG OMG OMG she caught me again o no she will never let me live this week down. Now she has so much mocking gold o god how will I fight her now. _Kim quickly disrobed to her panties and bra. "don't look Shego or ill make this a fight you wont forget" Shego just laughed and covered her eyes with her hand. Then while Kim was distracted while sliding the rest of her clothes off Shego enjoyed several seconds of Kimmie be naked time. Now your probley wondering why Kim didn't attack Shego or do anything to her. Well Kim had busted in on Shego at a spa once before and she had sworn never to make that mistake again. She knew just how seriously the emerald eyed beauty took her spa vacations. Kim slowly slid her lithe teen body down into the mud and let out a luxurious moan of contentment. "Feeling all beat up pumpkin" Asked Shego while arching a perfectly waxed eyebrow. _is there anything that isn't perfect about her. _Thought Kim but banished those thoughts back to the denial part of her brain. "Oh yea remember last week you threw me into that wall" said Kim "Oh yea I do. That was funny u did that little ahhhh yell thing and then passed out" laughed Shego. "Oh sure its all funny for little miss villainess over there but it hurt bad" pouted Kim. "so yea that's why I decided to come here after finding out the mission I was on was a mixup. Why are you here?" "Well Princess its an interesting sad and kinda pathetic story" Said Shego. "so Drakken came up with a new plan huh" asked Kim. "Oh yea and it has to be the worst one ever. He wanted to figure out how to make rabbits midless vampire slaves and have them take over the world for him I mean come on what the fuck. How do you even think something like that up." Kim on hearing this burst out into laughter and was soon holding her sides to stop the pain of the laughter. "So I Plasma fried him into the hospital for at least a week and decided to take some well deserved overtime payed time off". "ah said Kim "so no take over the world plots no kidnapping anyone" asked Kim. "Nope". "good means I get a vacation too." the two women sat in scilence for a few minutes. "So Shego can you tell me what your next plan is at all" "what you gonna do this time shark attack robots, the fluffy bunnies of doom Drakken suggested, try to make me your sidekick at evil somehow, or team up with DNAmy and invent a naked mole snake thingy." Shego didn't reply but unknown to Kim her eyes did light up and her head was quickly creating ideas to use in making Kim's joking suggestion come to life.

**And there is chapter 3. I think I finally have figured out how I want this story to unfold so updates may be a little slower as I try to make the chapters better and maybe longer. And as always please read and review. Im open to all constructive ideas and/or criticism.**

_KimmieShego_


	4. Author Note

**Author Note. **

Now normally I hate to do this but I do need to give u all an update. I know you will all get here thinking I wrote another chapter and I apologize for not having it ready yet and only a note from me.

Currently I have started Acting in a film so I find my time to write very limited with long days on set relaxing an hour or so with friends from the cast and crew and then sleeping.

I plan to make the next chapter much longer than the current ones to make up for this.

Also I am having a cover made by one of the best KP artists ive ever seen.

Also if any fans of the story have ideas or things they think would be cool to add feel free to tell me.

The story is for you and I like to let the fans have some say in what the story contains as well as creating something from my ideas.

So feel free to leave me a message or leave ur ideas in a review if u wish and again I apologize for the story being in a slight delay.

KimmieShego xoxoxo


End file.
